StarFox varied views, chapter 1
by Falco22
Summary: A re-write of the StarFox 64 game told from the views of Falco, Peppy and Slippy. PG 13 due to violence and some swearing


It's wings stretched and strained against the pull of gravity. Each inch hummed with surpassed power at its heart it's music of steel and strength was the barest of whispers. That is until one touched the control panel, a small rectangle of featureless silver blue. Then that power entered your mind, allowing you a view that made one think one was behind the ship, seeing everything from a distance. With a thought one could read out the damage for a wing, measure the strength of the retro-blasters, send a message to an ally.  
'Let us look below.' He silently bid the Ar-wing, closing his sharp eyes he allowed the ship's perspective to fill him. Pristine water flowed beneath them, tinted faintly with red as the atmosphere tried to burn the viewing lens. It was a futile attempt, if Slippy was right the Ar-wing could stand temperatures over three thousand degrees. Still.. 'Close it, no point in losing an eye.' Stubbornly the view remained, as if the ship was responding to his pleasure. 'Close it baby, when were up close the view will be better.'  
As the image grudgingly faded he pulled his hands away from the tray of silver blue. Odd tingles of warmth shooting up his arm, an ache of deep regret filled him. Rubbing his feathered hand in wonder Falconius Lombardi stared at the panel for a long moment, what was it Slip had said about the ships? Something about some new form of engine, a G-Diffuser power source.. Didn't G-Diffusers come from genetic mater, one ion of once living matter offering near infinite power to a vehicle. Could such a source taint the systems, make the ship responsive to one's personality? Shaking his head in frustration Falco leaned back into the chair were he sat, after a moment's thought he kicked up his taloned feet. As long as he didn't touch the panel he would be fine, at least until another ten minuets, that's when things would get, interesting..  
The air in front of the transparent laser proof steel, shimmered, and he swiftly dropped his feet onto the barren floor of the Ar-Wing. A square that held the face of the would be commander of this expedition appeared in front of him, his long orange red snout twisted into a grin. Those pointed ears that looked like spikes jutting out of his crown twitched in surpressed laughter. So average was that visage amongst his species Falco was forced to wonder were the kid kept all that flying talent of his. "Hey Falco, just checking the communicator, you hearing me all right?"  
"Just fine Fox, go bother Slip."  
Fox only laughed, well aware of Falco's flashes of temper. With a faint click the image faded, and Falco's view of the ever-nearing planet was now un-hindered. Looking at all that water a small part of him was awed, he had never flown over Corneria before. The constant view of water was a bit intimidating for one accustomed to living on the mountainous planet Aries. Still this was Fox's home, the kid better have a clue about the way around. Time to get ready, reaching over he touched the control panel, running a complete examine of the ship to make sure everything was okay. As he did so a Green flicker of light caught the corner of his eye, then Slippy Toad's ship glided lazily into view. Immediately following the engineer was a ship who's light on his screen showed a deep red, Peppy Hare the veteran of countless battles entered his range of Falco's physical vision. Above them all was their leader Fox McCloud, son of the late veteran James McCloud. His ship showed up as a golden yellow.  
"Cheek your G-Diffuser systems." Ordered fox, his voice tight with tension and his fur laid back in worry.  
"Everything's a okay!" Peppy replied, his voice a calm steadying force that did a great deal to smooth out the young McCloud's fur. Underneath the words, buried in a second meaning Falco could almost here the veteran say. 'Clam down Fox, we will get through this in one piece.'  
"All systems go!" Chirped Slippy, his boyish manner grated on Falco, making him wish the frog would simple move a little bit more to the left and down. Right into his range of fire. Slip's playful attitudes would probably get them all killed.  
At last he knew that Fox was waiting for him to say something, they all were it seemed. Silence filled the air as he mulled over his own thoughts. At last he replied in the only way he knew, the harshness that his past had taught him to show to the world. The simple reality Andross had opened his eyes to as his parents died in his arms.  
"I'm fine, Fox." No emotion colored his tone, he was beyond that now. No one would ever see his weakness, know of his fears and pain. They would only see his furry, his vengeance that he would wreck onto the murder's they all would soon encounter.  
  
"Here they come!" Fox's eyes narrowed dangerously then with a click his image disappeared. Once again the sea filled his range of sight, faint outlines of mountains were becoming a little clearer in the distance. What alarmed him most was the red spear shaped crafts rushing towards them. Even at this great distance he could see there laser cannon's resting near the enemy's cockpit window. Building Reckers, only five, and they were still turning their massive bulk around. It would be bad news if they managed to turn before one of the team could get into range. Before he could even tell his ship to fire a golden orb of concentrated laser fire slammed into the head of their formation. As their leader's ship blew up the other enemy craft's were caught in a chain reaction explosion. The horizontal V formation made quite a light show, Amazing that the kid was able to pull off the shot at such a distance..  
His thoughts were interrupted by another group of Reckers coming into firing range, with a smaller and more agile ship leading the charge. Looking at the narrow tube body and the triangular wings that seemed to flap due to their twin engines, Falco had little difficulty identifying the Scouter. Even as Fox fired another charged shot the Avian could see the smaller vessel would get clear in time. 'Move!' He barked mentally at the ship, and the acceleration engine's kicked in with a force that made his beak rattle. Using his altered vision Falco got a lock on the quicker ship, firing a sires of thin lasers, trying to at least clip the wings..  
Expertly his opponent turned the smaller ship vertically, making all of Falco's shots miss. Hissing in frustration Falco snapped off another series of shots that clipped the enemy's right wing. With a screech of a dying hawk the Scouter hit the water causing a massive wave. The explosion as the self-destruct was activated by the engine made Falco's blood thrill.. Never mind that could have been some relative, even if it was Falco's past encounters with Andross had taught him that what others may have called murder was in fact mercy. All of the Enemy were mindless slaves, their minds destroyed by a series of injections that made them into perfect fighters. It took a great deal of the moral issues out of killing another being, what's the problem if they can't feel it?  
As with using the accelerator the ship was forced to slow down to cool the engines. Due to this he was not able to maneuver his ship fast enough when another Scouter raced by. A red beam of light nearly hit his wing's as Peppy tried to hit, and painfully missed the enemy ship. About ten seconds passed then...  
"Fox! I've got someone on my tail!"  
Slippy dove across the views of his other three allies. Weaving in a mad pattern of left and right trying futile to dislocate his new tail. Knowing it was wrong and unable to help himself Falco fell into a fit of laughter. A thin beam of gold light hit the Scouter right in the center, ending the short career of the pilot who had harassed the group's chief engineer. Falco's laughter went down with it, so precise that shot had been that instead of exploding the Scouter had disenigrated.  
"Thanks Fox, I though I was a goner!"  
With a sheepish air Slippy took up the rear of the group. Peppy maneuvered his ship to Fox's right and Falco took the point on Fox's left. Seeing what his two copilots had in mind Fox sent a broadcast to the two of them.  
"Don't, I need to be able to move around to guard Slip. The Wing Shield's a good defensive tactic but right now I really need to be able to move. Take the distant point formation, there's something about that valley up ahead.."  
"Enemy readings on the edges of the valley Fox! Ten Land Units and three Reckers!" Slippy reported brightly.  
"And I'll bet all that fire's focused on the valley for any fighters who might just happen to fly through." Grumbled Peppy, his image's eyes distant.  
"We risk it, Falco you and Peppy try to shot down as many of the enemy as you can on each wall, Slip and me will come in slow then blast through."  
"Roger that Fox, I've got the right." Without farther word Peppy pulled away from the tight formation.  
"And I'll cover the left." With a thought to the panel the ship responded to his will. As he got enough altitude to see the top of the valley Falco felt his heart turn to ice. Slippy had forgot to mention the mines on the sides of the walls. Hopefully he would pick it up on his scanners before it was too late. A flash of Black Laser, an invention that made use of the dangerous powers of gun powder and electricity, nearly hit his wing as one of the Land Units caught sight of him. With a hiss of frustration he ordered the Ar-wing to open fire. Picturesque scenery went up in flames as his shot ruptured the primitive weapon's oil based fuel pipe.  
Fire crackled, slowly following the line of the pipes that connected the Land Units. The master control shut off the flow of the oil, stopping the flames right in their tracks. That same program also made the Land Units turn towards his Ar-wing as one, smoke started to curl from the nozzles of the Units. Praying that the one rock that looked out of place was indeed not what it appeared to be, Falco turned his guns toward what might be his only saving grace. A beam of dark blue light flashed from his blasters tip, hitting the cylinder shaped rock that went up in a rush of smoke and fire. With that fire went the master program and the ten Land Units ceased to be any threat. Dealing with the Reckers turned out to be just as easy, their cannons were focused on the valley floor, and despite their camouflage Falco had little difficulty spotting their unprotected backs. As he hit them from behind their reinforced steel fronts did not protect them from the killing strength of his laser.  
"Good job Falco." Peppy Hare commented as he swooped over to the young Avian's ship. "You have a good eye for weakness."  
Ignoring the obvious probe Falco banked away from the veteran, his eyes intent on the valley. A few moments later Fox and Slippy rushed out, small debree falling of the pointed edges of the Ar-wings. It took little imagination to see how close they had become to being baried alive.  
"You O.K. Fox?" Peppy's tone was filled with fatherly concern.  
"Fine, a close call though." A enthusiastic grin showed off Fox's pearly teeth.  
"Hey what about me? Isn't anyone worried for me?" Whined Slippy, his high-pitched voice grating on Falco's nerves.  
"You look fine." Snapped Falco, "But let's change that, get over here and I'll show you how good I am at shooting down stationary targets."  
"I most certainly am not stationary! You..you Bird Brain!"  
Before he could make any number of possible rejoinders, especially those that started with his lasers, Peppy gilded between the two of them. His eyes sending them a firm warning that they better stop fighting and pay attention. With a visible effort he capped his anger, resolving to get even with the frog at a later date. Suddenly the valley disappeared and they found themselves in the ruins of one of the greatest city in all the systems. Compassion and a different anger filled him then, something more significant then a quarrel over pride.  
" Look at this, this is awful!" Falco heard himself whisper in sick awe.  
Indeed it was, skyscraper's that touched the clouds were nothing but piles of rubble. Only the sturdiest buildings remained scorched testament to the wonders that had once existed. Falco was forced to wonder what had happened to those still in the city that Andross had wanted destroyed for nearly a decade. It looked as if the madman had gotten his wish, the city was nearly flattened, and his troops like the maggots they were had borrowed holes into the ground. Steeling the vital nutrians and electricity that had once been the city's heart beat. Andross had exacted his revenge, treating the great city of Corneria as a corpse, trying to demoralize the people..  
It might have worked on Fox and Slippy, certainly their faces drooped with an infinatent wariness. Suddenly they seemed old and inexperienced. As Falco looked at the mass destruction, as he flew by the plaza that had been a place of great joy and shopping to countless others, he felt weary. Seeing so many signs of death that Slippy confirmed with his silence as his scanners showed no sign of body heat..  
Anger seethed in his skull, made his hands tremble, thousands lay dead in that wasteland. The Ar-wing suddenly seemed tight around him, the lack of response from his three allies smothering. Choking on rage and frustration he ordered his ship to turn on the boosters, charge up it's lasers. Someone was going to pay for all this, and as he flew between two half demolished, smoking, skyscrapers onto the enemy's troops all he felt was that fiery rage. Blinding flashes of light were exchanged, as they fell in heaps, their ships unable to respond quickly enough to his swoop and dive tactics.  
"Falco what do you think your..!"  
As enemies started to fill the air Fox became unable to talk. Concentrating on trying to stay alive. Peppy and Slippy stayed in tight formation, methodically destroying Andross' ships. Fox's Ar-wing was surrounded by the faint blue shield that came from the stored power of his wings as he did a barrel roll. The sheer brutality of the constant fire from the Reckers and Scouters was starting to break up Slippy and Peppy's formation. Fox was doing more diving then firing. Falco stubbornly refused to stop fighting, taking as many hits as he dealt out. The killing rage that had triggered this trap early though was running out of steam.  
"Fox, behind you!" He barked, seeing three scouters going to attack the weakened Ar-wing.  
"On it," Fox's tone was distant as he hit the breaks, allowing the enemy to fly ahead so he could shoot them down. Unlike the previous ship's these made a faint splash as they hit the ground. As if the earth was very wet. But how could that be, unless they were heading towards a massive body of water.  
Remnants of the buildings became more and more scarce. When the team began to see the first hints of marshy fields did Falco understand what was on their leader's mind. That trap that had nearly been their demise was only the tip of the iceberg, they had probably just encountered a small patrol. A patrol that had been over two hundred strong, now to avoid any more such attacks they were going to cut across the largest lake on the whole planet of Corneria, pass one of the wonders of this world. The Seven Wings, stones that had over the centuries formed into flawless archs that looked vaguely like birds ready to take off in flight.  
Falco was forced to admit that Fox's plan was probably the best option. A very good trait of the G-Diffuser was it not only gave a primitive shield but allowed for a certain amount of self healing. Looking at Slippy's battered Ar-wing, Falco wondered if the engineer understood how much those traits would keep them alive. The water shimmered as they flew across, and for a few short moments they were allowed some peace. From the enemy at least..  
"Wow, look at that! Could you ever imagine such beauty! They really do look like birds!"  
"That they do," chortled Peppy, ever tolerant of the boyish Slippy's monologue. "That they do."  
"Do you think we can fly under them? I mean no ones going to know and it is supposed to bring good luck. We really do need some good luck, I mean we haven't even left home and look what happened!"  
"You fly under the Wings! You bring enough trouble as it is, we don't need to waste time peeling your Ar-wing from one of those arches!"  
At that last comment Falco knew he went too far. Peppy gave him a nasty glare that Fox mirrored. Slippy turned a darker shade of green and with a click his image disappeared from their screens. With a muttered word that Falco missed Peppy too disconnected from the main communicator, probably talking to Slippy in private to boost his morale. Fox said nothing for a moment then with a general broadcast that the Avian prayed none of the enemy picked up announced.  
"All right I'll we'll see if it works." With a graceful turn of wings Fox's Ar-wing dipped sharply. Dropping down so low that his wing tips caused the water to churn underneath the ship. All in all it was a pleasant display to watch, yet for some reason it grated on Falco's nerves. Perhaps because it reminded him that he owed Slippy an apology, now that thought really roused his feathers.  
"Smooth flying, Fox." He grumbled, almost tasting the envy that festered on his soul in his beak. Again as with the city he felt the sensation of being confined. It was a different noose, but one all the same. With a thought his Ar-wing rocketed ahead, and he pointedly ignored Fox's cry of protest. Water turned to beach and beach lead to mountainous forest scenery. At that moment three scouters rose out of the concealing trees, trying to shoot him down. Fat chance of that happening. After a moments exchange of fire the three enemy ships became screaming comets that set the trees ablaze. About ten seconds later six maroon ships with auto fire lasers on each rectangular wing rose out of the forest. Oddly instead of opening fire they turned tail and ran, intrigued Falco did something that went against all of his instincts. He resisted the urge to fire and simply flew alongside them. They did not acknowledge him, and as they disappeared into a waterfall Falco knew he had seen something significant. You did not have heavy duty ships like those just fly around in the air with scouters. Not unless you had something to protect...  
"Falco what do you think your doing!" Snapped Fox, absently shooting down a ship that was chasing Peppy.  
"I've found it!" He yelled back, surprised by his own enthusiasm. "I've found the secret weapon!"  
"The what..?" Came the baffled reply from Fox.  
"Just fallow me Fox!"  
To forestall any more questions he dove right into the waterfall. Slippy's cry of shock surprised the Avian. With the bitter words and snipping that they had previously had wouldn't the frog grow to dislike him just a little? Getting annoyed with his confused and confusing allies Falco snapped at their leader.  
"Hurry up Fox! We can't let them get away!"  
"Everyone, lets go."  
As the three other ships accelerated through the water Falco felt a sense of relief. He wouldn't have to do this alone it seemed. For someone who had been a loner all his life that comfort was an odd one. The maroon ships that he had seen earlier now swooped down at them, taking advantage of the ground hugging Ar-wings. No doubt thinking their foes vernable. That was their first mistake and last. Red, green, blue, and gold lasers filled the air and the six enemy fighters went down. Only the enemies arrogance had saved them that time.  
"You know," Slippy said after a few heartbeats of not being attacked, "I do think I was right about that lucky arch."  
"Yeah yeah, so you were, happy now?" Falco grumbled, his patience wearing thin by the lack of enemies to shoot down.  
"I want to here you say it." Demanded the frog, "Say; I'm sorry Slippy, you were right."  
"Don't push your luck Slippy, I'm not in the mood."  
"If you don't say it I'll bet your luck will go bad."  
"Yeah right, I acknowledged your stupid luck now let's.."  
A Recker that had completely evaded Falco's notice managed to open fire. With a yell the Avian dove wildly to the left, nearly being fried by a dose of Black Laser. Fox and Peppy shot at it wildly till the powerful armor, at last destroying the ship, but not until they saw a scouter fly off into the distance. Just great, what we really need, another small army at our heels. Even as he finished the thought what he had perceived to be metal littered ground turned out to be a front line of Ground Units. As all those cannons locked onto them the whole world opened up into a red streaked, fiery, hell. Screams filled the air, his screams, there screams. He couldn't tell and was only vaguely aware of someone's voice barking out orders.  
"Roll! Split the energy from the blasters to make some shields after the G-Diffuser's run out of strength! Don't waste power on the boosters! They can all fire only once before needing to power up, when they're out of shots then transfer all the power to speed!"  
Vaguely he was aware of his Ar-wing spinning, a faint bluish tint countering all the red. As his ship slowed down to a painful crawl Falco became aware that he was following whoever had barked out those orders. Every muscle in his body ached, and he nearly sobbed in relief when the sky turned back to it's normal shade of light blue. When he at last fully came too, when he could cope with the pain and stop relying on instinct to fly he discovered the shock of his life. My wing's! In the agonizing brush with death he had failed to notice the fact that both his wings had nearly been burned off. They clung to his ship by mere millimeters. Pain made him almost pass out, it felt like someone had come an inch from severing both his hands.  
"Falco! Falco, you all right!" Fox's concerned face materialized as he used the main communicator.  
"Look at my ship!" Falco roared in frustration. "Do I look all right to you!"  
"Falco," Slippy's voice had lost nearly all of its previous cheer. "You need to get back to the Great Fox, your ship is barley holding. My scanners say that only the G-Diffuser is keeping the Ar-wing together, and that power is almost out."  
"I'll simple transfer all the power, save for the essentials to the Healing mechanism. I'm not leaving, not yet!"  
"You won't be able to fight!" Snapped the frustrated engineer. "What's the point in staying?"  
Peppy had remained quiet for the whole time. After that near brush with death the veteran seemed distracted, almost lost. At Slippy's words though he came back to reality, his voice a ruin from yelling over the enemy fire.  
"Quiet Slip, it's Falco's choice, not yours." With those words Peppy nodded respectfully at the bird man. "Fox take point, Slip and I will hold the rear. Falco you're the center of the formation. If something gets past Fox tell us, then hit the brakes, and dive down. If something gets past us then warn Fox and try to get out of the way."  
"What if something like those Units comes at us, then what's Falco going to do." Sarcasm seemed odd coming from the gentle Slippy Toad. It nearly made the Avian laugh. If he didn't hurt so much, he might of.  
"Pray, as we all will." Was Peppy's dry response. For some reason it comforted Falco to know that the veteran did not have all the answers. That he relied on such a weakness as faith to fill in any of the gaps in his plans. It made the oldest member of the team seem more mortal, and that brought a great deal of comfort for some odd reason.  
Falco's world was definitely changing...  
"Incoming!" He snapped, seeing the four swiftly descending green plate shaped fighters first. "What the heck are those things?"  
"No clue," was Peppy's less then reassuring reply. "Fox be careful, something is odd about those ships."  
"What's all the fuss?" Chirped Slippy, "an enemy's an enemy right? Let me deal with it."  
"Slip get back here!"  
It was too late as for the frog was already boosting ahead. Oddly the enemy made no move to dodge or even fire back, and Slippy's green laser hit the ship dead on. It was the explosion of that the vessel caused that turned out to be it's weapon. With a pain filled cry Slippy rolled to the side, barley avoiding instant death. Without any form of order the other three star fighters dived, feeling the heat of the kamikaze ships singe the cockpits.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, oooow!" Wailed Slippy, who had taken the brunt of the blast. "That hurt really bad!"  
"Pay more attention next time I say something and maybe it wont hurt so much." Peppy scolded in a dry tone, his voice almost as fatherly as when he spoke to Fox. That brought an odd thought to Falco. Did Peppy see them as children, or just a Fox and Slippy?  
"Phinox Bombers, coming from behind!" Cried the veteran as he made a wild attempt to gain altitude. Falco and the others were not shy in mimicking the warrior. A Phinox's bomb could annihilate an Ar-wing sized ship with one lucky hit. Even if the bombers attack was off by a few feet, but that was only if the ship was hugging close to the ground. Any vessel a mere twelve feet in the air was no longer effected by the bombs. Which made them nearly useless against an Ar-wing but perfect for destroying buildings. They screamed in frustration at their inability to attack, but even that bone chilling sound did little to dispel his sudden cheer. The fact that it was them out here rather then a Scouter or Recker indicated something that Falco had hoped all along. Past that brutal line of Land Units their was no more serious defense's. Andross had simply assumed that the Units would destroy a curious Cornerian scout quick enough that no message would ever be sent. Past that though, after the first and only line of defense, nothing remained.  
Dropping his beak in a grin Falco sent the happy news to the others, news that Slippy confirmed by announcing that besides one area of massive magnetic energy their was nothing else. Nothing living or mechanical was in the vicinity. Those precise words from the frog's mouth made Falco look up sharply, the engineer was keeping something hidden. Was their supposed to be some smaller rural community here?  
"What's up, Slip?" Obviously Fox had caught onto the unspoken hint as well.  
"Nothing, I'm fine.. It's nothing really.. I'm probably wrong anyway.."  
"What is it?" Fox stubbornly insisted, his voice becoming tense.  
"It's personal.. I'd rather not talk about it until I know for certain."  
"All right," Fox hardly seemed satisfied. "Let's go then. What direction to this magnetic energy?"  
"We go strait ahead, if I think I know were we are then we'll have to fly through another valley, if not it's a straight line. I'll keep an eye above." Slippy added, his voice filled with worry. Without another word the engineer's Ar-wing pulled away from the others. It seemed as if the pilot's stress made his ship's movements jerky. Falco wouldn't have been surprised if the ships responded to their emotions as much as to their will. Looking at the frog Falco was forced to wonder if Slippy even had a clue to the unexpected side affect to the G-Diffuser.  
Could anyone understand what it meant? Was it like having another ally on the field or more akin to the lock on lasers of the norm? Did it honestly matter if their was a difference?  
They all flew in silence, watching the trees below space out, become scarce then turn into grass lands. The grass was like a yellow green sea, bowing low before the majestic spaceship's. Well they looked majestic if you took out the fact that his ship was producing a thick stream of smoke, but even that was starting to thin out. With a resigned sigh Falco opened himself to his ship, reading the extensive damage and energy levels. It was better then the earlier read out from Slippy, but bad all the same.  
Bearly enough energy to produce any laser fire, best I could manage is two shots. Falco grimaced in distaste at the next but painfully logical thought. Better make them count then bail out. Defensively things are better, can take maybe four hits from a black laser. Anything else though and it's extra-crispy bird.. Huh, speed still is at full power, guess I can boost out of any scenario in a moments notice. Thought I transferred all the power to healing though, guess the Wing's took my orders differently. Time to either make one very big fool of myself or find out if this isn't my imagination.  
'No more games.' He sent to the ship, his eyes closed so the union was less hindered by his own sense. 'Let me in, now! Show me what wrong with the systems.' His mind was shown yet again the previous read out, which was not what he wanted. 'Don't be shy,' His mental voice was now becoming edged with steel. 'You did it before, remember, with my hands and your wings?' Was it his imagination or did the ship hesitate, as if thinking he couldn't deal with the pain it felt? 'I can deal with it, we're a team right? And we're going to have to work together. We can do this right now when it's nice and safe, or later, when we get attacked by whatever is out there. It's your call. Just keep in mind that we will do this, and that things will probably just keep getting worse.'  
An odd mix of pain and warmth assaulted his fingertips. Crept up his arms, seemed to slither into his skull. Falco had to clamping his beak so not to cry out as his whole world turned to unhealed wounds and weariness. He was a being built of agony, scorched and shot at. Tired, he was so very tired, yet he stubbornly hung on, trying to.. Abruptly the ship broke contact, leaving him absolutely speechless, ships weren't supposed to even be able to do that!  
"Enemy coming from above!" barked Peppy. With a sharp shake of his head Falco forced the pain into a far corner in his mind. The pain now out of the forefront of his mind he would manage, he just hoped his ship could take a little more stress. Darkness swept over him, the shadow of something huge flying above. 'Dive,' He ordered the Ar-wing, ignoring the questions buzzing around in his head. As the grass brushed against the belly of the ship Falco felt a bit of the ship's pain diminish, was it just him or did he suddenly feel like laughing? With a violent shake of his head Falco saw a rather firm and extensive talk with Slippy coming up in the near future. Correction, in the very near future.  
"Ah, so this is Star Fox?"  
At the enemy's transmission Falco felt his beak clamp tight in rage. If the Ar-wing was something that made little sense Andross' men did. Brainwashed soulless zombies at best or traitorous cowards at worst it made no difference which type he shot down. As long as they fell in smoldering heaps he was content. Looking at the multi docked, dull orange ship Falco was quick to discern it's purpose. The two hatches large enough to dock the whole team and ten other Ar-wings on the left was a missile chute. The smaller rectangular chute was in truth a docking bay, and by the way it dangled open it had just released some ships. Thinking of the four maroon ships Falco couldn't help but ask.  
"Were those your auto firers back there?" The answering look of interest made him chortle evily. "You can have them back, some assembly might be required though."  
With a fiendish howl the enemy ship's turtle pilot snarled. "Open the hatches, charge!" With a rusty creak the carrier's left hatches fell open, this was almost too easy. All it would take was one shot to destroy the whole of the left unit. To his surprise Fox caught on to Falco's plan and proceeded to goad the already infuriated pilot, throwing the occasional laser in with his verbal attacks. All it would take was for the turtle to take back his order for that charge, one moment's hesitation from the missiles and his plane would fall in pieces like his nearly spent Ar-wing. When all the missiles were in a neat orderly line, ready to be fired one at a time, a steady stream of distraction, Falco shot first. The chain reaction not only damaged the left segment but melted the bar that held the other docking bay to the main body. With a tremendous 'clang' the docking bay with all it's still wounded fighters fell to the ground. Scratch out at least one hundred enemies for the future. Seeing the turtle ready to open fire Falco did something he rarely had to do, he hit the brakes and banked sharply to the right. Diving well out of the way of the oncoming action. After a moment of steady fire from the others he was rewarded to the sound of a massive explosion, as Andross yet again proved the sheer barbaric nature of his people. It seemed as if the Carrier had nothing in the way of shields, with all his experience with the crazed lord of Venom, Falco wasn't too surprised. A wounded fighter was the same in his eyes as a dead one.  
It took the others about a full minute to find him. Pausing long enough no doubt to check for any survivors of the blast. That's what made them different from the enemy, he decided, nothing more or less then that. One very vague and constantly shifting line that cost them more fighters then Andross. The one thing that made life worth living, that placed a wounded soldiers value with that of a healthy one. What was generally known as mercy.  
"All ships report in." Came Fox's voice from some point above his head.  
"I've taken a few hit's but I'm O.K." Came Peppy's stoic reply a little to the left.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." Chirped Slippy, somehow seeming relived.  
"Look at my ship! Do I look O.K. to you!" Falco roared, surprised as the ship transferred all it's pain into him to make him accent his words.  
It seemed as if somewhere he heard laughter, whether it came from the twinkle in Fox's eyes or his ship was beyond Falco. Right now almost anything was beyond the Avian. With a glimmer of pearly teeth Fox cried out.  
"All right everyone lets move out!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Are we their yet?" Slippy whined for the seven-tenth time now. Even for one as patient as he there had to be a breaking point. Slippy was starting to hit that rather sensitive line. Seeing that Slip planed on repeating himself yet again he reached over with a furry hand and brushed a long finger across the control panel. 'Computer kindly cut all connections from Slippy Toad's communicator, before one of us goes insane.' The young Aqurasians face disappeared from view with an audible 'click', a long needed reprieve after an even longer day.  
It hadn't been so long though for any keeping track of time or distance. probably less then an hour, about thirty miles. But how much time slowed when the sky was filled with enemies. When every moment was a life or death destion not only for you but the one you counted as a Son. With another thought Peppy fully turned off his communicator, desiring only the silences of Space for companionship.  
With a careful paw Peppy combed out the overgrown tuff of silver fur that nestled between his outrageously long ears like an errant bird's nest. His paw trembled ever so slightly as he did so. It had been a long ten years away from battle, a long ten years of life. Constantly reliving his past failures at Venom, watching Fox grow older until it seemed that every now and then James' ghost spoke through his orphaned son. Gently scolding him for wallowing in the guilt of something he could not have foreseen. Silently telling him to let go.. But he could not, not until he made it up to Fox, to James. He owed them both so much, with out them. He would be dead, or worse then dead, some wandering drunkard or a soulless thing more akin to Andross' troops then anyone else. Only those intent and curious green eyes had halted his hand as he stood on the edge of Oblivion, fighting with himself for some order in his tormented mind. As James had pulled him from Pigma's lasers Fox had helped him battle off the loneliness that had plagued his soul. Who would have guessed he would wind up as a father? Teaching Fox of the world and nearly bursting of pride when the youth had expressed great love for flying?  
He was truly following in his Father's footsteps...  
But would he too fallow his Sire into death's arms? Perhaps, but Peppy vowed it would not be at the actions of a traitorous ally. He would die first in order to prevent history from repeating itself. Recognizing the dangers of his line of thinking Peppy yet again brushed his hand against the ship's controls.  
'Reconnect the communicator to all friendly pilots.'  
"-there yet?" Slippy wailing the later half of his earlier complaint. "Were is the Great Fox when you need it?"  
"Slippy!" roared Falco, his patients had been spent somewhere between the first and second whine. "Shut UP!"  
With a sniff, Slippy muttered. "But it's taking forever."  
"Slip, wie will be there in ten minuets, now please let it drop." Came Fox's strained reply  
"Oh all right, so how did the Ar-wing hold out Fox? Did it fly as good as the standard Cornerian fighter or was it missing something?"  
At this Fox laughed, assuring the engineer that nothing was missing and that the healing mechanism was a stroke of genesis. After a few moments he went into a full compare and contrast lecture, describing his experience with a Cornerian fighter and similarly describing his feelings on the Ar-wing. By the time Fox was winding the lecture down they were approaching the back fin of the Great Fox. The massive ship was a docking bay for all crafts used by the team as well as a war ship. As they glided in even the bitter Falco had relaxed enough to make some comments concerning modern racing ships, adding another whole dimension to the lively conversation.  
"What were the older ships like Peppy?" The enthusiastic Slippy asked, his plate shaped eyes shining with curiosity. At this Fox made a swift intake of breath, understanding the dangerous line the frog was pressing. Peppy could take it a number of ways, even rightful lashing out at the youth for rousing such painful memories. Instead Peppy chose to respond only to the tone of the question and not it's thousand implications and silent inquires that one more devious could make it convey.  
"More a hands on experience, one had to constantly keep their paws on the control stick to prevent a sudden dive. You had to be able to deal with the limited view in front of you and flip countless switches to turn energy to the boosters rather then the lasers. Dexterity was the least of the requirements for the job though, it took a great deal of physical power to guild a ship. That's why you never see an out of shape pilot, that is if you can goad any of us out of hiding."  
"Wow, I've never heard about that! How old was that kind of model?"  
"About, thirty years. But me and James were fond of that model, so that's what we used on our journey to Venom."  
"Oh," With a faint, worried, blush Slippy fell quiet. Embarrassed with the thought that he might of gone too far. Once that would have been going too far, but that point had been passed years ago. Time had erased his greater pains, along with the fact he had to raise a very young and curios pup from the cradle. Before he could encourage Slip with his line of questioning the Aqurasian turned off his transmitter.  
"Well that certainly makes for a close nit team," Fox dryly commented to him via private transmitter. "Tell me, did you and my Father have such problems?"  
"It wasn't so bad, but yes, there was a bit of tension from the members of the original Star Fox team."  
"Wonderful." Fox's teeth flashed in what most would consider a grin but what Peppy recognized as a grimace. "This is going to be harder then I though."  
"Being in charge is never easy Fox. Which is why I will never take the position of a leader unless there is no choice." It was good to remind Fox of that fact, Peppy decided. So the younger McCloud would not try to shuffle his problems to his elder. Still he would need some support, and that Peppy would not deny him. "Do you want to compare notes later tonight, so you might have a better view of what's going on?"  
Yet again it seemed as if James spoke through his son for the second time this day. "It would be welcome, if nothing else I know when I'm over my head." If only those had not been some of James' last words to Peppy! To hide his pain the older pilot briskly pointed out the boarding ramps, gently scolding Fox for their wandering conversation. With a weak, genuine, laugh Fox turned off his communicator. Fox was well aware of the veteran's quirks, and knew very well when to take a hint, a trait that had saved his pointed ears from much punishment during his youth.  
Their Ar-wings flew smoothly into the well designed chute, each pilot and Ar-wing was rewarded with their own private mini hanger. Something that Peppy was very found of, a luxury that allowed one to gather oneself before facing the others. Looking at the three sided box that served as his hanger Peppy felt the sensation of homecoming. Never was he comfortable with the lavish titles that the Cornerian's had put onto his stooped shoulders, the cries of praise that fell from the lips of those from his world. This quiet and humble place was more to his liking, it allowed him a few breaths to clamber less then gracefully from his ship, without a horde of curious and over generous watchers. With a weary body that ill suited his young heart Peppy scrambled out of the ship. Pausing a moment to lean against the deep blue cannon to catch his breath.  
Between on gasped breath and another he became aware of another's presence. With a nervous twitch of his ears he swiveled his long audio sensors in a complete circle. No one else was in the room, only him and the Ar-wing. At that thought he pulled his hands from the cannon, the presence seemed to fade if only slightly. Even this startling revelation barley made a stir with the aged Hare, his weariness was too great for him to feel anything but tiered. A sense of concern that was not his own made his whiskers stick strait out in shock, his ears were doing little swoop and dive stunts as his brain screamed at the impossibility. A sentient ship a sentient fighting ship! Of all the cruelest things he could imagine this was next to some of Andross' wilder experiments. Of all the beings in the world he could pity nothing else more, for this being would only be able to experience hate, only see battle from the moment of it's creation, allowed to have nothing else it would be the saddest of creatures.  
'And am I that Peppy Hare, companion of the late and famed James McCloud. Only a vessel of mindless destruction?'  
In shock Peppy nearly toppled from the side of the Ar-wing.  
'No being of Compassion would limit me or any of my Own to that kind of life, to that extreme weakness. If nothing else we would be no use to our pilots.  
"What are you, or better yet what is your purpose and motives?"  
'What is it for you?' The ship vibrated with what Peppy imagined to be deep thought. 'For each of the Four our purpose is different. Myself, I am here to right a grievous wrong, the others have yet to divulge their natures to me. My motive if you will is the same as my purpose, as for what I am, that is even beyond me. As I asked before, what is your purpose in perusing this darkness to it's heart?'  
"Only to avenge an old friend and save another from certain death, to defend the defenseless from this madman's whim by severing the evil at its root and not it's branch. That is my purpose, my motive is a mix of something that we label emotions and let sit as that. As for what I am, I am a warrior, nothing more nothing less."  
Before he or the ship could say anything the door that lead to the others Ar-wings swung open. Falco came in, his raptorial face showing no emotion. With a steady tapping of one of his taloned feet the Avian waited until Peppy had scrambled down from the wing, watching him land in an ungraceful heap by his Ar-wing. Falco offered no help and seemed content to watch the veteran suffer, for once his attitude did not bother Peppy, grateful to be able to manage on his own. With an audible creek coming from his bones Peppy dragged himself to his feet, meeting the Avian's sharp features that were only accented by his dark blue feathers.  
"Fox wants us to meet in the Center, so hurry up."  
"On it, just give me a moment," Ignoring the pain in his body Peppy hobbled over to Falco. "It takes us old people some time to make the transition from ship to land." Falco grunted in response, as if of a will of it's own the Avian's foot went back to tapping. Feeling as if his stomach wasn't somewhere behind in space anymore, Peppy was able to stand up strait and look Falco eye to eye. "All right, lets go." He snapped, annoyed with the Avian's obvious lack of respect.  
The Great Fox was an memento to James McCloud, Fox's father. It was simple yet strong, each wall was coated with plates of steel. Small gaps were allowed for windows and were their funds had been too slim for a full patch up and wielding job, glass proved cheaper then steel and filled up all the remanding holes. Besides the hanger, which was filled with odd and end mechanics gear and gizmos, the halls and personal quarters of the Fox were bare. Only the Center had any sign of life and entertainment. As the last steel door slid aside to allow them entry all that life, after walking in the drab halls, was a bit of a shock.  
Slippy was draped over the bench by a window toying with something and humming tunelessly. Fox sat on a dented stool of iron eyes intent on the main computer, by the looks of him he was mapping out the quickest route to Venom and weighing it against the longer ones. Falco took a seat nearest to the door, selecting a cushioned chair that was cut to allow the Avian room for his tail feathers. A round table with four chairs sat conspicuously in the center of the room. At his arrival Fox forced himself away from the computer, young eyes meeting those of his closest friend. Tales spread between those green and blue orbs as well as mutual respect. With a grin Fox broke the contact, knowing the others were unable to read each other that well, nor would they ever be able to make plans without resorting to conversation. How odd it seemed when the two of them were no longer reliant on speech to talk yet again!  
"First off, everyone come here would you, I don't bite."  
Fox gestured to the round table once reserved for Sqzern, a complex game of strategy and wit that generals were found of using to keep in practice. Slippy sighed and left his project on the bench, trudging over to the table with the air of someone about to be scolded. Peppy winked at the younger McCloud in an effort to dispel Fox's nervousness, with a grateful smile Fox helped his foster parent by pulling out a chair for the aged Hare. Falco moved a little away from the door and as Fox looked to order the Avian to join them Peppy kicked him from under the table. Shaking his head Peppy mutely ordered Fox to let things stand.  
"All right," The comment was as much to say he understood Peppy as to get things moving. "Were all aware of what happened at Corneria, and have a few options in which to cover. Firstly we all saw the condition of our homeland and Andross' work, we could always stay and make rounds over the planet to help the military in cleaning up what's left of the enemy."  
"What's the point?" Falco snapped, shifting on his stool in an effort to receive some comfort, he had found rather belatedly that it was built for a rabbit's tail and not his own. "We destroyed the Carrier didn't we? All ships shot down will remain down, the Army will probably take a day to clean up that mess, and if we stay too long we'll be forced into their ranks."  
"Good point!" Slippy applauded, "We don't want to have to deal with that, anyway General Pepper said that the paperwork on us can be overruled, I don't want to be anywhere were they might be holding a draft."  
Falco and Slippy actually agreed with each other and shuddered at the notion of being drafted. At this Peppy was left at a loss. He and Fox had once been part of the Army and received formal training, and despite the physical toll there was nothing wrong with it. This would need some looking into.  
"So we move on, were to then? The two closest points of possible conflict are Meto or Sector Y." The fact that Fox was asking rather then simply stating were they planed to go made Falco warm to him slightly, meaning that his next comment was not delivered in any form of sarcasm. Whatever similarities Peppy had made of Falco to Pigma were banished at that moment.  
"Sector Y's been heating up for the last month or so, so if we go their it's going to be intense fighting. Metro is a secondary route. It's harder to fly an army through a meteor belt after all, so whatever resistance there is going to at a minimal."  
"And how do you know the situation of these two places Falco?" Peppy asked, wanting to put the rest of his doubts out of the way.  
"I'm a refugee from Aries, I had to pass both places to get to Corneria and would be safety, I think I'd at least have a vague idea of what's going on."  
"Well the last thing we need is more action, you saw the states of our Ar-wings and we didn't even get through half of Corneria." Interrupted Slippy, "I say we head out to Metro."  
"I say Sector Y," Argued Falco, we made it through Corneria fighting land based units with an air based ship, of course we got creamed, but out their in the sky we will have better a chance and more advantages."  
"A good argument," Commented Fox, his eyes thoughtful. "Peppy?"  
"The last choice I made lead to James' death, you chose Fox."  
"Certainly, but only after your input."  
"Fox.." Peppy was torn between shock, hurt, and memories.  
"Do you want me to make that an order?"  
"Sector Y, it's not a mater of safety but what we can do in sacrificing our lives for the cause."  
"It's settled then, sorry Slip but I vote with Falco and Peppy, your over ruled."  
"A condition then, sense were all going to be suicidal today." Slippy pleaded his voice plainly frustrated. "The ships get fully repaired before we get to the Sector."  
"Well sense we don't want to march fully into doom, we will wait for the repairs." Peppy answered for Fox, seeing another argument on the young leaders eyes. A swift kick made Fox fall quiet. Slippy needed to win something or bad feelings would fester, and that might cause problems later. "How long will that take?"  
"A week min." Slippy reported with a faint air of smugness. "Longer if I can modify the Wings a little bit to make them more suited for space fighting."  
"You are Not touching my ship!" Roared Falco, his vehemence was surprising due to his customary lack of emotion.  
"Boy's calm down, we can choose this modification as we wish. Slippy you approach us separately to get our choice on the matter. If one of us says no and I hear that you tampered with their ship you'll be floating back to Corneria without a vessel, understood?"  
With a nervous swallow Slippy nodded, taking Fox for his word. A wise choice too, mused Peppy. When Fox took that tone he meant business. As Slippy swiftly excused himself from the Center and moved to go to the docking bay Peppy raced to join him. He would not let this chance go by. He caught up to the frog in a few moments, and Slippy gave him an odd look as he appeared.  
"Aren't you going to stay with Fox and gloat about getting the upper hand on me?" The frog snapped bitterly. "Or were you planing to stay with Falco and mock me behind my back?"  
"Neither," Peppy replied, a little confused by the Aquarians strange attitude. "Fox did not mean to seem that way but Falco's plan holds more merit. That's why he over ruled you, not because he has anything against you."  
"Really?" Slippy seemed a little surprised to hear that. "You think so?"  
"With being in the military for so long, Fox has learned to ignore to the statistics. Tends to rely on his instincts more then anything else. When you said that there would be less enemies you lost not only Falco but him as well."  
"Savages," The frog grumbled, pausing at the hanger entrance to let the ship I.D. him by retina scan. "I'll wait for you by the door, I could use some help inside." The door disappeared then reappeared as Slippy went inside. Peppy indured the stinging light of the scanner then walked through the now re-opened portal. Blinking to dispel the after flash behind his eyelid, the hangers darkness took him by surprise.  
"Well it's all part of being in the military, we all do become savages after a while." The veteran picked up the conversation without missing a beat. "But you should already know that. I mean you serviced basic training right?"  
"Actually I never had any training, I just build ships." Came the meek reply. "Fox knows, I told him the day of. But I uh, never told anyone else."  
"You were embarrassed?" Peppy asked, his voice becoming encredious. "To say you never had any training?"  
"Well, yeah, I never made the cut. I didn't qualify physically. I still don't qualify physically."  
"How so, if I may ask?"  
"A family member died from a illness of inheritance, it was feared that I would get it so they wouldn't allow me in the army. You know how that works, so I just focused at what I'm good at and let the fighting hang. Shows doesn't it?"  
"Your lack of fighting skills? Certainly but time will fix that more then anything else. What you were brought here to do was to build and repair ships, that's well within your scope."  
"But if that's all I can do then why don't you get someone more qualified, someone not so muddied with fighting skills and more focused on engineering?"  
"Well Fox picked the team, not me. That's a question for him."  
Silence was Slippy's response as he no doubt dwelt on Peppy's words. With a sigh the amphibian stooped down to retrieve a toll box, grabbing the well worn handle with his green fingered hands. Shifting the weight with a slight grimace Slippy continued to walk, keeping a slow pace for the veteran's benefit. As they walked almost side by side the floor's touch lighting was responding to Peppy's body heat, illuminating the path slightly ahead. It also faintly illuminated Slippy's troubled face, making Peppy wonder if the frog's thick green whiskers always drooped like that or was that concern causing them to fall?  
"The Ar-wings took a lot of damage, especially Falco's. It will take a lot of work to fix them up."  
"How bad is it?"  
"Pretty bad," Slippy's face was solemn. "Both of those hot-head's wings are nearly scorched down to the wiring. Fox needs the belly of his ship re-upholstered and your left retro-booster took some serious damage. My ship got off pretty easy, sense I kept the Healing on at fifty percent during the whole trip. All mine needs is a good polish and some replacement of a few wing scales."  
"For a novice you have a great deal of foresight."  
"Thanks, I think." The ghastly white light shined on the door of Peppy's hanger. Un-consciously the veteran felt his ears tense in alarm. He wasn't certain if he could deal with talking ships on top of everything else right now.  
"What is it Peppy?" The frog's voice was filled with concern. "You scared of the Ar-wing or something?"  
"Well in a sense I am, I wanted top ask you about the new engine. That G-Diffuser of yours. How much experience have you had with it?"  
"Now much, after all I just finished it last year." The amphibian's voice became curious. "Why do you want to know?"  
"Does it give the ship some sort of intelligence? Beyond the typical lock on laser technology?"  
"Nope," replied Slip his eyes now looking very concerned. "Can't say it does, why you hearing things?"  
"I'm old Slippy, not that old, but old all the same. Sometimes I wonder you know, is that sort of technology possible?"  
"Of course, but who would want to make sentient fighting ship? We have enough problems from the enemy and if our own ships tried to overrule us at every moment, no fighting would get done. I mean it would be rather sad if that kind of ship did exist, using something that would only be used for war then trashing it, what's the point of that?"  
"I could take that personally you know," Peppy growled in mock ferocity.  
"What, I never said anything about veterans falling under that category. Although I bet I could, and not be completely wrong.."  
The frog's words were cut short as Peppy reached into the tool box and pulled out a squirting water bottle. Giving Slippy a few cold douses before tossing it back in the box. As the door to the hanger slid open Peppy gave Slip a firm shove, nearly throwing the light weight frog into the room.  
"Get to work, you don't need my help here. But this might be useful." As Slippy cringed with the expectancy of another barrage of cold water, he felt a towel land between his elevated eyes. With a chortle Peppy turned on his heal and left, ignoring the annoyed cries of. "I might just need some help you know!" and "Wait, come back!" Had he not heard the barley surpressed laughter behind those wails he would have turned around and stayed. Sense he didn't Peppy took it as a sign that Slippy would need no real help and started back to the center, Fox might need some saving from the vile tongue and fiery temper of their most violent member. Falco was the last mystery that need to be solved for the evening. And one that he knew would take much time in coming to know all his motives, sense the bird-man probably didn't know half of them himself.  
As he re-entered the Center he saw Fox sitting alone, rubbing some point beneath his ears. With a frustrated sigh the canine looked up, seeing that it was only Peppy, Fox made no pathetic excuses for his mute complaints. He simply settled for looking ten years older then he was, and continued with his massage. A quick glance around the room had shown that someone had left in a hurry, and had paused long enough to overturn the Qzern table on their way out.  
"What happened Fox?" He asked concerned and absently looking over the young McCloud for any signs of injury.  
"I hit a nerve, to say the least. I suggested that we take a stop at Aries sense we would be passing by there anyway. I think I could have held a gun to Falco's face and got a more peaceful response."  
"That bad huh?" Peppy reached over and patted Fox on the shoulder. "Well we couldn't have known that anyway, so don't dwell on it so much."  
"I should have seen it though," Fox snapped, pulling away from his chair suddenly. "I'm supposed to be the leader of this troop and I can't even read one of my allies!" Unlike Falco, Fox turned his anger to fixing up the mess that the Avian had caused. "I mean, I should have at least seen this one coming, when he said that he was a refugee from Aries, I should have..." With a grunt the McCloud righted the table. "had some clue.." At this he paused to pick up the map of the Lylat system. "Some leader I am." he concluded with a bitter little laugh.  
"Enough Fox, if you believe that last bit you have no right to be a leader. You should have expected some reaction, but with Avian's you can't really tell what that reaction will be. Un-like the rest of his specie though, Falco tends to keep his feelings bottled up, meaning that.."  
"That whatever his reaction, it's going to be ten times as worse." Fox rarely missed a beat when talking to Peppy, this was not one of those times. "As I've said before, charming. How is Slip handling? He seemed sulky, was he irked at being overruled or did I find a hidden trip wire in him too?"  
"Annoyed, but nothing some work will fix. What I want to know is what did he tell you about his disease?"  
"Enough to know that he won't drop dead on us in a moments notice if that's what you want to hear. It's nothing major, and he knows how to surpress the symptoms so that it shouldn't be a problem. Mix that with a good diet and he will be fine, he might even be able to get off those meds."  
"Fox why in the world did you pick him then? He can't fight, that much is obvious, all he can do is fix our ships. We could have just had a healthy engineer or another fighter. Perhaps we should go back, drop him off at Corneria and.."  
"No!" Barked Fox his voice hard as steel. "No," He repeated a bit gentler but almost as stubborn. "He stays, no arguments!"  
"Why?" Peppy wanted to hear this out, James hadn't had anyone sickly in the group and had turned out a few of volunteers because of the possibility of illness. If Fox had chosen Slip out of pity their was going to be some problems. And not just from Falco..  
"Why did I pick some one old?" Fox argued back with a vicious grin.  
"For my experience of cour..."  
"I could have bought some computer program with more information on Venom, Peppy." Fox replied gently. "Most younger pilots would have been a better choice due to their familiarity with the newer ships and strength in general. So why did I pick something that statistically would have been a weakness?"  
Peppy was at a complete loss of words. 'A computer program!' his mind seethed, 'Replace me with a COMPUTER PROGRAM!' Lucky for Fox the veteran retained a small scrap of control not to go for the younger McCloud's neck. Little strangling noises came from his throat at the indignity of that thought.  
"I chose you because I need something that a computer could never replace. Your ability to think quickly in any given scenario. Your skill as a pilot and your support. A computer could not supply that no matter its creator's skill. Why pick someone as hot headed as Falco, as a matter of fact why don't I go and punish him for what he did in Corneria right now? Didn't he ignore a direct order out their? This is why, he has a great deal of intuition, an almost prophet like sense that shows itself out in battle. Without that streak of violence and brashness we would have just flown by that carrier, without his anger we might have just given it up at the edge of the iceberg. He's a source of motivation for the rest of us."  
"And Slippy?" though Fox had strayed quite a bit, Peppy was grateful for the full explanation. "He has skills that we, need, the background and the want to do this. All his life he was confined, denied what he is by a circumstance of blood, I won't be another let down in his life. Though it's going to be hard, once he starts to open up to you the optimism and childishness can be very annoying. In a way its almost smothering, he's some mix of a mother hen and a little cub."  
"You can hardly relate to that!" Peppy snorted.  
"Relate too what?" Fox asked, his tone taking the faintest hints of over sensitivity that marked him as the adolescent he was.  
"Being a cub," Peppy chortled at the memories that flooded him, and with a sly twinkle in his icy eyes he continued. "If you thought Are we their yet? was annoying for ten minuets try it for an hour, while you're flying a certain cub to the same air show for the sixth time in a row in the same week."  
"I did not!" Yelled Fox, then with a sheepish smile added quietly. "It was only for forty five minuets and we only went five times!"  
"That's because I turned around and we went home after the first twenty minuets of you whining when we were going to see the same show for the sixth time."  
"Still.." the young McCloud started to protest.  
"Then add an hour of WHY?? to that and you know what it's like to raise a cub." All of Fox's protests were shot by that comment, and under his fur Peppy was certain that Fox was blushing. Just to get back at him for that computer comment Peppy chose to add something truly evil. "Remember the evening we got home? After you had finally quieted down and started to wander around the house?"  
"Oh no, Peppy, don't..."  
"When you found the electrical socket, and asked what would happen if you stuck your tail in. That, let's see if I remember this right.. You asked; if I stick my tail in Papa Peppy would I light up like the lamp?"  
"Yes I remember, and that's when you said. Yes but only for about ten seconds, and that, it would hurt a lot though and if I did it to tell you so you wouldn't have to make dinner because we would be eating Fried Fox."  
"It worked didn't it?"  
"No because later that night I snuck out of bed and did it anyway." Peppy threw back his head and laughed. He had almost forgotten that one.  
"Yes, and when I came in a certain pup was running around the room screaming 'The socket burned my tail, save me!'"  
Both men laughed, and spent the rest of the evening talking of past times and memories. 


End file.
